I Don't Believe In Love
by xxxxxAnimePsychoGirlxxxxx
Summary: Maka Albarn is the top romance writer at her school but she doesn't believe in love. When her close friends confess to her a deep secret will she change her mind?
1. Chapter 1

**I'm experimenting with new types of love! I hope you like it! Rate and Reviews greatly appreciated!**

**I don't believe in Love**

**Ch 1: At The Top**

My name is Maka Albarn, I'm the top student in my class. And... I'm the top romance writer in the entire school! People fawn all over my stories, girls and boys alike. They can't help but love love my stories.

But I don't believe in love.

Love is a chemical reaction in the human brain when a person comes in contact with another person of equal interest and sexual attraction, and nothing more. I do not find any human being to be worth loving. The people at my school coupled up quickly, and I'm now left with slim options anyway, so why bother with romance?

'Girls fawning all over boys, boys acting like idiots to impress girls, it's sickening.' I think as I watch an especially lovey-dovey couple sit so close to each other they could be attached at the hip. 'How stupid, love stories are always the same, boy/girl meets girl/boy. They fall in love. Struggle: third peron in love, struggle: can't be together, struggle: don't like each other. Happy/sad ending. All the same, every time, there's never anything really interesting or different.'

I sigh and look out the window away from the nauseating couple, instead choosing to watch a rather scary looking sun smiling almost directly at me. 'That's odd, it usually looks up, not down.'

I shrugged off the thought, turning my attention back to the couple who were now being chewed out by for kissing in class. Serves them right.

"H-Hi Maka!" Crona stutters as he approaches me, he stops when he's only about a foot away. "D-Do you want to eat lunch together?"

I smile at him. It was strange to think that I once called him my enemy, we're so close now, always by each others side. "Of course Crona."

"That's good. I don't think I would have been able to deal with you saying no." He smiles and pushes his index fingers together.

"Crona, I'm really proud of you, you've become a lot more social with people." I pat him on the head (he's my pet now?). "Come on let's go get lunch."

"R-Right"

"The place is really packed." I muse as I look around at the filled lunchroom.

"Yeah, there are a lot of people." Crona says tugging at my sleeve, then lowers his voice. "I don't know how to deal this."

I smile up at him. Crona is tall, and ever since he was taken in by the school he has become a bit more in shape, not as skinny. It's hard to believe he's so scared of the outside world. "Let's eat outside, you know, get some fresh air.

He nods and I lead him outside carrying both our trays while he hide behind me. "Do you want to sit by the old oak?"

"Yeah!" Crona chirps up at the mention of the tree. It was an oak almost as old as death city itself, and almost as tall as the academy. In autumn the leaves would turn and when they fell it was like a rain of fire. "Do you think the leaves will be changing soon?"

"You have to be patient Crona, August just started, and Fall isn't till September, and then that still doesn't mean the weather will have cooled enough for the leaves to start dying off."

"Oh... I guess I can try dealing with waiting for a month..." Crona looked up at the still green leaves. The tree was lovely at anytime, but fall was by far the best.

"Don't worry Crona, the time will go faster then you think, and before you know it the leaves will be falling like fire." I smile at Crona and he smiles back. The progress he had made around people exceeded even the expectations of Lord Death. On his first day he had been inclined to sit alone in every class as far away from everyone as possible. The next day when I had sat with him at lunch, he started hyperventilating, but when I started asking about class he opened up a bit. It was now the start of his second year and he had a small inner circle of friends he met through me (though it took him about three months before he would speak to anyone besides me, including teachers, and that was only a throaty groan that sounded like hi) and was starting to make friends without my help.

"Maka, um, when the the leaves start to fall will you, well, will you... Watch them with me, like last year?" Crona squirmed around a bit.

"Of course Crona, I'd love to." I smile at him and he blushes (weird). "Speaking of love, did you hear about the reviews for my new story in Death Time?"

"Y-Yeah, I heard you got five stars." Crona looks away (why the heck is he blushing?). "I read it, I liked how in the end the countess dies, but her baby lives. It, ah, made me cry."

"Crona." I hug him tightly. I can still feel his bones slightly, but the ribs don't protrude as much.

"Ah-ah Maka I-I don't know how t-to deal with you h-h-hugging me." Crona squirms around and I release him. I still forget that I have to act a bit differently with Crona. He's blushing even worse now, the red reaching even the tips of his ears. "... Sorry..."

"It's okay Crona it was my fault, I know you don't like being touched." I shift awkwardly. "Come on, let's eat."

"Hey Maka."

I turn around and see Kid standing behind me with Liz and Patty.

"Hi Kid. Hello Liz, hello Patty." I smile at the trio. "What's up?"

"Kid had another spaz attack, about the symmetry of the lunch they served." Liz sighed.

"It was not a spaz attack, it was a perfectly just attack!" Kid fumes. "That lunch attendant just threw the food on my plate! The symmetry of the food had to be at the most only 0.04%! It's unforgivable!"

I giggle but look at Kid sympathetically. His love of symmetry is odd, but it makes Kid who he is. "I'm sorry to hear that. I prefer to pack my own lunch, that way I can have things set up exactly as is needed."

"Kid tried doing that once too. He ended up not sleeping for three days trying to make it perfect." Liz looks off as if she's remembering the exhausting event.

"Yes, but in the end it did turn out to be perfect." Kid turns to me ignoring Pattys laughing and Liz's sighs. "So Maka, are you ready to head to English?"

Kid and I had been walking to English together ever since he started coming to school. We like the same type of literature and often partner up for class assignments. It had become one of my favorite classes, simply because Kid was there, and he always made things interesting.

"Yeah I'm ready, lets go."

We walk to class after waving good bye to Liz and Patty. It's a comfortable silence that I've come to enjoy.

"How has Crona been?" Kid asks. It strikes me as a bit odd, because though Kid and Crona are friends, he's never really taken any extra interest in him.

"He's been good, he's made a lot of progress since he first came to the DWMA... Why do you ask?"

"No reason" Kid looks to the side. "I saw him get freaked out when you hugged him, that's all."

"You were watching us?" I tease him, punching his arm slightly.

"... Yeah, I guess I was." Even though his head is turned I still see a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Is there a bug going around school?"

"Wha? No not that I'm aware of." Kid looks at me like I've grown a second head. "Why?"

"Your face looks really red, and Crona's was red earlier too. I thought there might be something going around." I answer, thinking back to the scarlet hue Crona had while we were outside.

"Oh... No I just think it's a bit warm is all..." Kid trails off, still blushing. "Let's hurry or we'll be late."

"Okay." I follow behind him as he forges ahead. 'Why is everyone acting so weird?'


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for your wonderful reviews! I love you all!**

**I Don't Believe In Love**

**Ch 2: Confess To Me!**

People are acting really strange today. Whenever I walk into a room people suddenly all stop talking, and as soon as I leave I can hear their whispers echoing off the walls. It's really starting to piss me off.

"Hey Soul" I hiss at him in biology.

"What?" He looks over at me his head in his hands.

"Are people talking about me or something?" I look over my shoulder to see a few people staring at me only to have then jerk there heads away.

"How would I know?" He rests his arms on the desk followed by his head on his arms. "You're just being paranoid."

"I am not being paranoid. Everywhere I go people stare at me, or talk about me." I look over my shoulder again to see the same stares. "I just want to know what's up with everyone."

"You should ask Black Star or Liz, they usually know what's going on around school." He yawns and starts sleeping.

"Yeah, I guess I'll ask them." I say to myself.

"You haven't heard?" Liz looks at me in disbelief.

"Haven't heard what?" I look up at Liz as she shakes her head disapprovingly.

"Everyone's been talking about you!" Black Star gripes. "They should be talking about me."

"I know everyone's talking! But why are they talking about me!" I growing irritated at the back and forth we're having.

Liz leans in close and whispers in my ear. "Their saying Crona had a really bad freak out in class and now he's in the infirmary. He wrote a note saying he's not talking to anyone until he sees you."

I don't stop when Liz yells after me as I dash down the hallway to the infirmary. 'What happened to Crona?!'

I burst through the door to see Crona sitting in on the bed his knees to his chest. "Crona what happened?! Are you okay?!"

"There was...a guy and he...he was s-saying..." Crona spoke shakily. I want to comfort him but am afraid if I touch him he'll have another freak out.

"It's okay Crona, you can tell me." I look into his eyes and I can see that their wide with fear.

"He was saying...stuff...about you..." His voice gets quieter to the point were I can barely hear him. "And me."

"What kind of stuff?" People have said things about how I should stay away from Crona because of the past, and he's gotten a few threats, but he's never become so upset before.

"He said to stay away from you...and that you don't like me." Crona started to get a little teary eyed. "And that...that I wasn't worthy to be your..."

"My what?"

He looks up and a tear spills over. "Your boyfriend."

I share at him dumbfounded. Crona isn't my boyfriend, he's just my friend. "Who told you that?"

He buries his face in between his knees and shook slightly. It was at that point that Ragnarok decided to come out.

"Quite being such a baby and just tell her already!" Ragnarok scolds him, giving him what looked like a painful noggie.

"Maka Chop!" I say hitting Ragnarok on the head with my encyclopedia. "Leave Crona alone Ragnarok! It's okay Crona you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"No" He holds onto my wrist. "I want to tell you... Just don't get mad."

"I won't get mad." I coo. "I promise."

Crona takes a few deep breathes (that looks like hyperventilating to me) before whispering. "It was Kid."

"What!" I can't help screaming. Kid had never shown hostility towards Crona before.

"I don't know why he thinks I'm you boyfriend! I swear I didn't say that! Please don't be mad Maka." Crona cowers, shrinking deeper into the bed.

"I'm not mad at you Crona!" I reach for his hand and he doesn't reject the connection. "I just can't believe Kid said that to you. What happened next?"

"W-well I got kind of upset, and I yelled at Kid, and then he pushed me, and I-I-I..." He trails off looking down at our hands. "I let Ragnarok kind of take over and then I blacked out... I think we fought."

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" My words are filled with concern as I look for and sign of injury.

"Yeah I'm fine... I'm just worried Kid was right."

"Crona you're not even my boyfriend so I think Kids logic might be a little off." I scoff. "I'm gonna go have a chat with him. Will you be okay alone?"

"Yeah, and I'm not alone, I've got Ragnarok with me." Crona smiled weakly, but it was still a smile and I was happy to see it.

"Okay." I squeeze his hand lightly and he squeezes right back. "I'll be back soon."

By the time I figured out it was lunch I was angry. By the time I got into the lunch room I was infuriated. By the time I spotted Kid with Soul and Black Star I was ballistic. By the time I had my face only an inch from his I was apoplectic.

"Why the hell did you say those things to Crona!" I seethe. Kid looks a little startled at the closeness but otherwise isn't shaken.

"I was only stating the truth. It was never my intention for us to fight. But seeing as both of us are fine, I don't think there was any harm done." Kid said with a calm look on his face.

"Come here!" I grab into his arm and pull him out of the room. When were in an empty hallway I turn around and face him. "How could you say such awful things to him!?"

"I just said what I was feeling." Kid says looking somewhat irritated. "Isn't that what you're always writing about?"

"What do my stories have to do with what you did to Crona?!" I ask. What is he going on about?

"You always make the characters have a hard time saying how they feel, and how they wish they could just admit how they felt, well I did that, I told Crona how I felt about him hanging around you, and that's that." Kids eyes flashed with anger which only added to mine. He was seriously getting mad at me for something he had done wrong. "Honestly you should be proud of me, I'm just taking a page out of your book, literally! I'm defending the girl from danger!"

"That doesn't justify anything! Crona is not a danger to anyone! Besides your not my boyfriend so you have no right to protect me!" I scream at him. I can feel the heat rising in my cheeks, why am I blushing.

"You're so dense!" He pushes my against a wall and wraps his arms around me. "You write so many stories on the subject of romance but you're completely blind when your in the middle of your own story!"

I blush deeper. "W-What are you saying?"

"Dammit, Maka I like you!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh, I've been so busy! Sorry it took me so long! I hope you like chapter 3! **

**I Don't Believe In Love**

**Ch 3: Love is...**

Love: intense feelings of deep affection.

'The emotion known as love can be summed up in five words. So why does it make people do such stupid things?' This thought goes through my head as Kid leans in and kisses me.

I struggle against him until he finally pulls back, both of us gasping for air. I roughly shove him off me.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" I pull back my hand and bring it down against his cheek. He looks at me and I see the hurt in his eyes, but it's gone as quickly as it came.

"I told you I like you! Isn't that what you're support to do, kiss the girl after you confess to her?" He flushes a bright red, matching the color of the welt on his cheek.

"Is that really how you're justifying this?! That's all just sappy romance crap!" I shriek. 'Dammit, dammit, dammit! That was my first kiss! I swore to myself I'd never lose my first kiss to a stupid boy, dammit!'

"Well sorry for trying to be romantic!" He yells right back at me.

"Are you seriously mad at me!? You're the one who kissed me, who started a fight with Crona! This is all your fault!" I run away from him not caring were I end up. I don't listen to him call behind me, I don't stop when I stumble into someone causing them to fall over and say some very vulgar remarks towards me. I only stop when I'm outside, in front of the old oak. I won't cry, I refuse to let any man evoke tears from my eyes. So instead I decide to punch the tree, hitting it as hard as I can. I do this for a good ten minutes before all my rage has subsided and my knuckles are dripping with blood. 'I have to go to the infirmity.'

I make my way back to the infirmary, lost in my own hazy confused daze.

"M-Maka! What happened to your hands!?" I'm brought back to reality when Crona calls out to me. I'd forgotten he was here.

"Oh, I..." I look down at my knuckles. I hadn't realized how bad they really were. The skin's been completely shredded by the bark, thankfully not enough to expose bone though.

"Did Kid do this?" Crona rushes over to me and gingerly takes my hands.

"No, Kid didn't do this, he kissed me, and I...punched a tree." It sounds so stupid once I say it.

"H-He kissed you?!" Crona looks at me like I've just been assaulted rather then kissed. "Are you okay? No of course your not, your hands are bleeding! We need to get you bandaged up."

He lets go and runs over to a cabinet, rummaging around until he finally finds some gauze. "H-Here." He comes back over to me and starts wrapping my left hand. I'm surprised at how gentle he is.

"We're did you learn how to do this?" I ask.

"Medusa... She taught me a little bit on how to perform medical aid." He goes quite after that. He's never liked talking about his mother, after all he's gone through I don't blame him.

"Quit being such a baby Crona! Get over it!" Ragnarok says, coming out of Crona's back. He always chooses to the best times to come out and harass the poor boy.

"Be quiet Ragnarok." Crona says. Both Ragnarok and I are taken aback by how confident he sounds. "You're right though, I need to stop living in the past."

"Crona..." I whisper. This is a side of him I've never seen before.

"Ah, s-sorry, that was mean, I-I'm sorry Ragnarok." Crona blushes and starts rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah you should be, talking back to me like that!" Ragnarok scolds pulling at the sides of Cronas mouth.

"Sorry sorry!" Crona pleads. "Please stop Ragnarok, I'm sorry."

"Ragnarok, leave Crona alone!" I yell.

"Fine whatever she-pig!" He retreats back inside Cronas body.

"Ah, thank you Maka." He fidgets slightly, Ragnarok's probably griping inside him. "So, um, do you want to tell me what happened?"

"Yeah, okay." I sit down on the bed and he joins me. I then go into lengthy detail about our fight, how Kid said he liked me, how he kissed me, how I ran off and ended up punching the tree in anger, how I stumbled my way back to the infirmary.

"Crona I don't know how he can even think he likes me. I mean how does someone even know when they're in love, or in this case like." I slump forward and cover my face with me hands.

"W-Well... I'm not an expert but, um..." He blushes a deep scarlet, and starts fidgeting again.

"Go on Crona." I coax him. I've come to realize after so many years of neglect and abuse Crona needs as much encouragement as possible even to say the simplest of things.

"I think that l-love is when, you can't think right...w-when you feel like you've just run a marathon whenever you see that one person...you get all f-flustered, just because that person knows you exist, and when ever your with them...y-you're happy, just because you get to see them happy... b-but I might be wrong." Crona fidgets around on the bed, blushing even darker.

I stare at him for awhile. "Crona that's beautiful, can I use that?"

"Use it in what?" He looks up at me, his cerulean eyes staring into mine.

"In the new story I'm working on. What you said is really good! I bet it will have everyone in school loving my stories even more." I let my excitement show as I take his hands in mine.

"Oh... Okay." He smiles weakly, which is a bit confusing, but I let it pass.

"Thank you for bandaging my hands. Do you think you're ready to go back to class? We have the next few together right?" I smile at him.

"Yeah, I think I can deal with the rest if the day if I'm with you." He stands up next to me and we walk towards the door. It's when we're at the door that I realize we're still holding hands. "Oh sorry." I let go and open the door.

"N-No it's okay." He takes my hand again. I blush and so does he. "It helps me deal with things."

"O-okay" I look down at out intertwined fingers, and can feel my heart beating faster. 'That's odd. Maybe I've lost a bit to much blood.'

"Ready to go?" He looks at me and I nod. We walk down the hall, hands still connected. He blushes as we get closer to our class and I squeeze his hand reassuringly. He smiles at me, a genuine smile, and I feel something inside me flutter.

'Maybe I should go see a doctor.'

**Rate and Review greatly appreciated! See you in the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh I'm so tired! I've been messaging friends and writing like crazy! To all the wonderful people who leave me such nice reviews, Thank You! I hope you all like chapter 4!**

**I Don't Believe In Love**

**Ch 4: Cries of Love**

What's that sound? Sounds like... Crying? Yeah someone's crying, it sounds like a child's cry. This place is so hot, and the crying is so loud, but it all feels so familiar, like I've been here before in another dream. I stand to see a lazy looking sun in the sky, drool dripping from his mouth. I start heading toward the crying and see a small black figure, curled into a ball.

"Hey, are you okay?" I ask taking a few steps closer. I stop when I see a choppy bunch of thistle colored hair. His eye are a matching color, blurred by tears.

"W-Who are y-y-you?" He sniffles. This is just like the last time, I wonder if I look like a little girl again. I reach out my hand.

"I'm Maka Albarn." I smile at him.

He reaches tentatively for my hand. "I-I'm Cr-Crona."

He reaches my hand and our fingers grasp each other. "Can I be your friend, Crona."

I wake up with the image of him smiling burning in my mind. My bed feels warm and it's all I can do to keep from falling asleep again. Cronas smile is something that always made me happy. It's innocent and pure, just like him (even considering his past).

"Maka" Soul walks into my room and I throw the covers over my head.

"Soul, I told you not to come into my room!" I screech at him. I feel my face get hot and am glad that I have it hidden under the blankets.

"Yeah, Yeah, I just wanted to let you know you have a phone call." Soul voice gets a little tight (why's that?). "It's Crona."

"Oh Crona!" I pull the blankets down, the redness in my face finally receding. I grab at the phone in Souls hand and start taking my hair out of its bun cozies. "Hello?"

"H-Hi Maka!"Crona stutters happily on the other end. I can't suppress the smile that tugs at the corner of my lips. Even over the phone his smile is apparent, and it warms my heart. "I wanted to kn-know if you wanted to w-walk to school...together?"

I smile widely as if we were having an animated face to face discussion. "Of course Crona, we walk to school all the time, I'll meet you down stairs in 15 minutes."

"O-Okay! See you soon!" He hangs up and I hand the phone back to Soul.

"I'm going to get changed so get out of my room." I push him out closing the door behind him. I start to shed my pajamas and dress in my standard red skirt, white button down and yellow vest. I pull on a random pair if socks and my boots before heading out of my room.

Ever since Crona killed Medusa he's been living in the same apartment as me and Soul. Lord Death thought it would be best since he trusts me.

"5 minutes left. Soul did you make lunch?" I call over to him. He pops his head out from the kitchen door.

"Yeah here." He hands my a lunch bag. "So... You're walking with Crona?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?" I look over at him inquisitively.

"No reason... Just wondering." He walks out of the apartment leaving me alone. 'That's weird, Soul usually walks with us to school...'

I let it go as I grab my jacket and head out the door as well. When I see him I smile, he's wearing white today, the color's a nice change from his usual black. He smiles when he sees me coming.

"H-Hey Maka!" He gives a small wave.

"Hi Crona! Did I keep you waiting?" I ask.

"N-No! I've only been waiting a little while." He shifts his weight from foot to foot awkwardly. "Ready t-to go?"

"Yeah! But we're pretty early, why did you call so early?"

"I-I wanted to t-take you to the De-Death Cafe... I-If you want..." He stutters blushing profusely.

"Of course Crona!" I smile up at him. He turns slightly (He's blushing even worse now, I hope he's not getting a fever) and starts walking in the direction of the Cafe.

"L-Lets go!" He takes my hand, a gesture that would have made him extremely uncomfortable a year ago. I smile to myself at the small gesture. It reminds me of all the good times me and Crona have had together.

After the waitress takes our order we sit in silence for a while.

"S-So, um, h-how's school been?" Crona breaks the silence with the sad attempt at small talk.

I smile none the less. "I used what you said in my latest story and I started getting reviews in the very next day. People really liked what you said."

"Oh, t-they did? T-That's nice, I-I guess..." He stutters. His face takes on a worried expression. "Y-You didn't use m-my name, did you?!"

"No I just said I had help from a friend." I calm him. I know he doesn't like to be called out, but I still wanted to give him credit.

The waitress returns with our order, wearing a most likely fake smile. I look down at my food. I ordered chocolate dipped strawberries with pancakes, and a coffee with cream and two sugars. Death Cafes owner, Master, is known for serving the best coffee and I take a large drink, sighing contently afterward. Crona chuckled and I look over at him. He ordered two eggs, sausage links, and Texas toast, with simple black coffee.

"S-So, um, Maka" he begins. "Ha-Have you talked to Kid, about the, um, y-you know?"

"No!" I huff. It's been over a week and I'm still mad at Kid for kissing me. "When he's ready to come and apologize, I'll happily listen. But until he does I refuse to speak to him."

"O-Oh..." He turns his head down to stare at his food, but I'm almost certain I see him smiling... What's that about?

"Ah, that was delicious!" I sigh happily, patting my slightly expanded stomach. "Master really is one hell of a cook."

"Yeah he really is." Crona smiles at me.

I look at my watch. "Oh, crap! We need to hurry we're gonna be late!"

"I-I don't know how to deal with being late!"

I grab his hand and we start running in the direction of the school. 'Crap, crap, crap! I can't be late! I've never been late before it'll ruin my record!' We're running so fast that when I turn the corner I don't notice the man and end up running straight into his chest, falling to the ground rather ungracefully.

"Watch where you're going!" He's a larger man, well built and tall. His voice is a loud growl that makes me flinch.

"S-Sorry." I stutter. He walks off muttering something about stupid girls never paying attention, and I try to stand. A sharp pain shoots throughout my leg, my when I reach my hand down to my thigh, I can feel the sticky blood.

"M-Maka! You're bleeding!" Crona helps me to stand as I take all the pressure off my injured leg. "I-I don't know if I can deal with this!"

I don't want him to freak out, that won't be good. I look down at where I fell and sure enough there's a sharp part of cement sticking out, jagged parts jutting out, now covered in my blood.

"I'm fine Crona, it's not that bad." I lie. The cement cut through at least the first and second layer of skin and the blood refused to cease flowing. I tried again to put weight on my leg, only to fall to my knees in a cry of pain. 'Damn! I can't move, it hurts to much.'

Strong arms pick me up bridal style. I look up in shock to see Crona wearing a determined face.

"Maka." His voice is clear and strong. "I'm going to get you to the nurse, just stay calm okay?"

"O-Okay..." My head feels light as he starts running in the direction of the school, maybe it's the blood loss, but then why is my heart fluttering like this? It feels so strange, his face looks different, his eyes have a lavender hue to them, different from his normally darker amethyst. When did he get this strong, before he could barley lift ten pounds? This feeling...it can't be...can it?

"Maka, are you okay? Come on don't pass out on me!" Crona shakes me lightly still running. "We're almost to the school!"

"I-I'm okay Crona, just a little dizzy." I whisper. We make it through the doors of the academy and he rushes me to the nurses office.

" , Maka hurt her leg!" He lays me on a medical bed and and stands aside as Mira looks at my wound.

"The cut is deep, but with proper bandaging she should be fine." Mira smiles at us both. "Crona you should get to class, I'll make sure Maka's okay."

"O-oh, um, o-okay..." He hesitates in the doorway, wearing a worried expression before giving a small wave and heading out the door.

Mira puts a suave on my leg and I flinch at the contact. Then a cool sensation washes over it and I sigh in relief. She bandages my leg with thick gauze. I slowly get off the bed and put some weight in my now bandaged leg. It still throbs slightly, but I can walk on it again.

"You should be perfectly fine now." Mira smiles at me as she gathers up her things.

"Oh, um, Ms. Nygus?" I mumble, slightly embarrassed by what I want to ask.

"Yes Maka." She turns around to face me.

"Well I was just wondering, ah, what does it mean when your head gets all dizzy and your heart starts to flutter."

"Well..." Mira, looks off reflectively. "Those could be the symptoms of atrial fibrillation, as well as a panic attack."

"No that's not it..." I squeeze my fist to my chest. "It was almost... A nice feeling."

Mira smiles knowingly. "Well Maka, what you're experiencing could very likely be love."

I stare at her dumbfounded. When I finally find the words to speak they come out as a hoarse whisper.

"Love."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello my symmetrical beauties! Thank you for all your wonderful reviews! I hope you like this chapter!**

**I Don't Believe In Love**

**Ch****5: I Refuse**

It's a lie. All of it, all of the things my body is doing is simply a lie. The loud pounding of my heart against my ribcage is a lie. The heat that creeps throughout my body is a lie. The hazy cloud that hangs over my mind is a lie. It's all just a lie.

I remember walking out of the nurses office, stumbling around until I got to class. Getting there was easy, getting past all the stares I got was hard. People knew me as the composed girl, the romance author who is a social enigma. They didn't know me as the confused girl I was when I walked in.

'Whats wrong with her?' 'Look at her leg, she must be hurt.' 'She rejected Kid last week, she's so vain, don't worry about her!' I glared up at the girl who spoke the last comment, satisfied when she gave a small shiver and averted her eyes hastily. Pathetic, this is why I refuse to fall for anyone, love makes you petty and presumptuous, letting jealousy rule your heart is a sick thing.

I took a seat far from the rest of the student and tried my best to listen to what the teacher is saying, but Mira's words were like a scar on me. They are etched into my very being, and the only way to rid myself of them would be to cut them out of me, which would only result in a worst scar then before. Do I love Crona? NO! I refuse to believe such a ludicrous thought. Crona has always been by my side, ever since we first became friends. To have romantic feelings for him would lead to certain complications. Besides, even if it was a complete stranger I had feelings for, I'd still refuse to act on those feelings. To fall in love, to let your heart be taken by another, is the most idiotic thing to do. Mama gave her heart to Papa, and he broke it into nothing. When they divorced and she left I had my first taste of just what love can do to a person. I still remember what she told me before she left.

'Don't fall in love, not with anyone, or anything. People are cruel and perfect love is only in books. It's just better to keep your heart locked away so no one can ever hurt you.'

I took those words heart, there why I am who I am. I don't ever want to go through the pain my mama went through because of a man. That's why I write love stories, but don't believe in love, because it's not real, it's just a story, it's just a lie.

I've been avoiding Crona for the past four days. I'm surprised I've been able to do so for this long considering he's been looking for me. I've had to actually hide a few times when he got to close to finding me. It's like some psychotic game of hide and seek, and I'm afraid that if he does find me those strange feelings will come back. Maybe it's not love like I first thought, maybe it was something else entirely and Mira simply made a mistake. I hope so.

I start walking to my next class with hurried steps looking around at a mostly empty hallway, checking to see if Crona is anywhere in sight. I round the corner so sharply that I fall on my still healing leg. I look up and see one if the last people I want to right now.

Kid.

"Maka, I'm sorry." He says reaching a hand out to help me up.

I roughly stand, not bothering to acknowledge his hand, and head to class, moving slightly faster then before. "You should be."

"Maka..." He grabs my sleeve and I whirl around to face him. "Please don't be like this."

"You have the gull to tell me not to be like this, after what you did!?"

"You're acting like I attacked you!" He yells right back at me. "I kissed you, I told you how I feel about you, then you slap me and run off without even giving me a response!"

"The slap was the response!" I turn back around but he walks in front of me.

"Just tell me why!"

"Because you idiot I don't believe in love! It's stupid! You should know this, why do you think I don't go on dates or have a boyfriend!? You think you're the first person to ask me out? You're not! I reject every boy because moronic feelings like love, only hurt people!" I feel wet tears roll down my cheeks and I curse myself. Why am I crying? This isn't like me at all. I push past Kid and start running for the nearest exit. 'Don't cry you idiot! Dammit, don't cry!'

I don't stop running till I'm outside the school in front if the oak tree. I always come here when I'm upset, but now I'm thinking of Crona again. i angrily wipe away my tears, looking up at the leaves to see that dozens have begun to change their color. 'They're going to fall soon. Crona wanted to watch them fall with me... I want to watch them with him too.'

I clutch my fist to my chest. Why does my heart hurt so much, not like just a dull ache but a deep piercing sensation. I want this feeling to go away to disappear, the feeling is just to confusing and foreign. It's almost bittersweet, like having a small moment of joy amongst a sea of sadness, but I don't understand how a pain like this can feel like that.

"The tree's really pretty isn't it."

His voice holds that stronger tone to it like the day it first started, and it sends a twinge into my heart. He's wearing his usual attire, but for some reason he looks different to me.

"Crona."

"Maka, I need to ask you something." He fidgets with his fingers but his eyes look into mine in a way that gives me shivers, but I don't understand why. "Have you been avoiding me?"

"Crona I-I've just been, busy... A-And I've had to...to" I'm at a loss for words, every excuse I think of sounds childish or to simple. I've been avoiding him, to an extreme extent at that, for four days, it seems unlikely that I could have been doing something that would require so much time and leave me with no time to see him even to say hello.

He suddenly strides up to me and I flinch, afraid he's mad, then stare shocked as he takes my hands in his and holds them close to his face.

"Please don't be mad at me!" His eyes are pleading, shining with need. "I swear I don't know what I did to make you mad but I'm sorry! Please don't leave me all alone again, I don't know how to deal with it!"

His trembling form makes me want to break down into his arms. I want to confess how I feel, this strange feeling that might be love, but I refuse. Instead I settle to bring him into an embrace, resting my head on his shoulder. "I'm not mad at you Crona. I'm sorry I've been avoiding you, I've just been...dealing with some complicated stuff."

"S-So we're still f-friends?" He looks up at me hopefully.

"Of course we're still friends!" I hug him a bit tighter and I feel his arms wrap around my shoulders. My hearts starts beating a bit faster then to my liking and I try to pull away but his arms hold steadfast. "C-Crona?"

"Maka, when you were away, I-I didn't know how to deal with it. I thought you hated me and I was afraid I'd lost you." I can't see his face but his voice is clear and strong. "Maka..."

"Crona... W-What are you saying?" I'm scared, I don't want him to say anything. My heart is beating so fast and hard it feels like it will burst through my chest. My heads gotten really dizzy, almost like I'm drunk, and it's hard to stand, Crona is actually supporting me at this point.

"Maka I-I have to tell you that I-" I don't hear the rest I've already blacked out.

Cliffhanger! Rate and Review PLEASE!


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! The cliffhanger was mean I know, but here's chapter 6 so enjoy!**

**I Don't Believe In Love**

**Ch 6: Heart of Ice**

I really need to take better care of myself. I've been in the hospital wing way to many times in the pass month. Oh I feel dizzy, my head is spinning, or maybe it's the room? No that's impossible, it's probably just me. Uh... Feels like I'm drunk (though I wouldn't know what that feels like, I've never had alcohol before hehehe) I know I just fainted, but I've been having trouble sleeping I've probably only gotten a good six hours in the last four days. Maybe that's why I fainted. No, there was something else, something I really didn't want to hear. Oh yeah, Crona was going to tell me something, but I fainted. Because... I was afraid.

"Maka, I really like you! Will you please be my girlfriend!" A nobody sixth grade boy bowed his head as he shouted the words to me behind the slide. I looked at him emotionlessly and started walking forward. He turned his head up to smile at me hopefully but I kept walking till I had passed him, uttering a simple no before walking back into the school building. Why did boys always pester me like that? Always asking me to be their girlfriend, I doubt they even know what to do with a girlfriend at this age. I looked out the window, staring into blankness, not really focusing on anything in particular. 'Boys are so stupid. Why do they always ask me out like I'm gonna hit them, always bowing their heads down and looking all tense, so stupid.'

I was only 11 at the time, but already I had a heart of pure ice, unloving of anyone. Sure I had friends, Soul, Tsubaki, Liz and Patty, everyone. But at the same time I don't love them in any romantic sense, all purely platonic. My heart was always closed off and locked away, never to be touched, never to be thawed so that it would beat once again with love.

It's thawing now, melting away under his magnolia gaze. 'Don't look at me like that.'

"Maka you're awake!" He's smiling that smile, the one that makes me so happy to see, the one that now makes my heart ache. "You passed out, b-but you're okay now, right?"

"Go away." My voice is a rasp whisper and sounds foreign in my mouth. And a lie.

"Wh-what?"

"Go away! Leave me alone!" I yell at him. 'Stay here. Don't leave me.'

"M-Maka, wh-what did I do?" He reaches his hand out for me and I recoil, fighting the urge to jump onto his arms.

"Don't touch me! I don't want to see you anymore, just get out of here!" 'I need to feel your warmth, to see you're smile. Stay with me please.'

"Maka... Y-you don't mean that." He clutches his head in his hands. I want to comfort him I really do, I want to hold him and be held. "I don't know how to deal with th-"

"You don't know how to deal with this!? You can't keep using that excuse! Just leave Crona!"

"B-But Maka... I-I lo-love you." He's about to cry and so am I. I want to tell him, I want to confess, it feels like there's a flood inside my chest and it's about to burst. I have to say something.

"WELL I HATE YOU CRONA!"

He runs out the door and the dam breaks. I cry openly, sobs rocking my body forward violently. This is why I didn't want to fall in love, it hurts so much. It feels as though my heart is being torn apart, sewn back together and torn again. I hate it. I cling to the bed sheets, as if they'll be able to comfort me. The only comfort I want are his arms, his lips, his voice. Him. "I love you Crona."

**Rate and review please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Special thanks to 1112Black-Paper-Moon2111! Your review gave me the topic idea for this chapter! THANK YOU!**

**I Don't Believe In Love**

**Ch 7: Broken**

I can't get out of bed.I can't move. I can't think. Scratch that last one, I can think, I just can't think of anything except him. I must have replayed our entire life together at least a thousand times, and it's only been two days. I'm not sleeping, I'm not eating, I'm pretty sure that there's a bed sore developing on the back of my neck and it burns like hell. Soul's keeps coming into my room, leaving food, taking it away when I don't eat it, repeating the process. He said that if I don't start moving by Monday he's calling Spirit. That just reminds me of the first time I introduced Crona to Spirit. He'd said that Crona seemed like a good guy, someone who he could see dating his daughter. At the time I had just glares at him and said he was an idiot. Now I just want to punch him for being right.

"Maka get up, we're going to school." Soul scowls at me when I flip him the finger and roll over to face away from him. "That's it!"

He storms over and flips me so I'm facing him, hovering over me on top of my bed. Normally this situation would make me feel extremely uncomfortable, but right now I feel so empty I could be being stabbed to death and I wouldn't care.

"You're going to get up, eat something, go to school, and start living again!" He yanks me up out of bed throwing my dresser drawers open, flinging clothes at me. They fall to my bear feet. "If you're not dressed in five minutes I'm coming in and dressing you myself!"

I look down at the clothes. Simple red skirt and white button up shirt. Sighing I begin to undress and redress in the clean clothes. I'd rather not have Soul see me naked. Once I'm dressed I exit my room to see a waiting Soul, lunch bags in hand.

"Come on!" He takes my hand in his, and pulls me out of our apartment. I allow him to lead me for a little while but once we get close to the school I tense up. 'What if I see Crona!?'

"Soul, I can't go."

"Why not!?" He turns to look at me.

"Be-because! I just can't!" I look away. I'm not going to admit it, I'm not going to tell Soul that I'm in love with Crona.

"It's because if him isn't it! It's cause of Crona!" He pulls me over to a secluded area, away from prying eyes. I squirm slightly at the closeness. "He's the reason you've been like this isn't he!?"

"That's none of your business!" I try to get past him but he grabs my wrists and pins then to the wall. "Let me go Soul!"

"Go you know what it's like to stand by and watch the person you love live their life completely oblivious to your feeling for them?" He looks down so I can't see his face.

"What are you talking about?"

"Do you know what it's like to watch the person you love fall in love with someone else?" He looks up with tears in his eyes. "It's a pain like no other in the world, and the worst part is you know you can't do anything to stop it."

"Soul... What are you saying?" I know the answer but I have to be sure.

He continues ignoring my question. "It's even worst when the guy she's falling for is actually a great guy, someone you wish you could be more like. Then when you finally come to terms with it, when you're finally ready to wish them well on their happy life together, some shit happens and you see the person you love falling into complete chaos. Then all that pain you've ever felt comes back tenfold because you know you can't do anything to help them."

"Maka I love you, I've loved you for so long I can't even remember when I started." He lets go of my wrists and they fall limply to my side. "But I know you love Crona, and even though it tears me apart, all I want is for you to be happy with the one you love."

"I-I don't love Crona." I lie. I can already feel the tears start to form, dammit I don't want to cry in front of Soul.

He gives me a noggie and it hurts only slightly, telling me he's refraining from going into total anger. "Stop being so damn stubborn! I've seen the way you smile when you're around him. You don't smile like that with anyone else." He sighs. "It's the smile I've always wished I could receive."

"I-I said I d-don't love him, a-and I mea-mean- I me-" I can't get the words out, a lump's formed in my throat and it feels like I'm choking on my own lies. "I-I" I want to stop lying, I want to tell the truth, I want to be whole again, I don't want to be broken, I want to be with Crona! "I love him!"

I start crying my eyes out, Souls arms around me. I feel terrible, not just because I've just openly admitted to Soul that I love some else after he told me he loved me, but because the pain in my chest feels like it's getting worse with each passing second.

"I love him, I love him so much, and all I've been able to do is hurt him! He told me he loved me and I told him I hated him, but I love him! It hurts so much, it feels like I'm dying, and I don't know how to make the pain go away!"

Soul tightens his grip on me but releases me suddenly with a sigh of... Defeat? "You really are so dense you know that. Go tell him how you feel, not me. For Death sake he already told you he loves you, what more do you need?"

"B-But I'm afraid." I wipe away my falling tears. "What if her breaks my heart? What if he falls out of love with me one day and leaves me broken again?"

He shrugs and gives me a small smile. "You can spend your whole life asking what ifs, or you can take chances and actually live. Who was it that said, to love at all is to be vulnerable?"

I sniffle, a small smile finding its way onto my lips. "C. S. Lewis."

He shakes his head. "Such a book worm." He gives me a small kiss on the cheek, causing me to blush. "Now go tell him you love him, and be happy."

I wrap my arms around his neck and give him a tearful hug. "Thank you Soul."

"Hey there's no need to thank me, I just want you to be happy." He won't look me in the eyes, and I know this must be killing him, so I run off leaving him behind. 'Just how many people am I going to brake?'

**Rate and Review please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry it took me so long, I've been sick with a high fever, and influenza, NOT FUN! Hope you all like this chapter!**

**I Don't Believe In Love**

**Ch 8: I'm a cliché**

I've never felt such a wonderful feeling before, it's absolutely incredible. With each pounding step of my feet on the floor, it feels like my body's getting lighter, my heart is fluttering in an intense way, making the first time seem like no more then a tickle. Is it even possible to feel this happy and afraid all at once? It must be, after all I'm experiencing it first hand, right now as I frantically search for him. The person who I love, the person who loves me. I run from one room to the next, getting lost even though I've gone to this school since I was young. I guess what they say is true, love is blind, but what they don't tell you is that love also has no sense of direction.

I'm on my seventh room, panting heavily, searching the seated rows, getting strange looks from students. I couldn't care less about appearances at the moment, right now I only have one thing on my mind.

"Crona!?" I call his name, hoping he's here, still scanning the crowd.

"M-Maka?" His voice sounds weak, and when I finally find him he looks frail and tired. I wonder how I look, seeing as my condition was the same as his. "W-What are you doing here?"

I take shaky breathes, trying to calm myself. I've never done this before, never told anyone that I loved them. The confession I gave to Soul was hard, nearly impossible, and he wasn't even the one I was saying I loved. Now here, in front of dozens of watching eyes, I'm going to spill my guts, no my heart, out to this one person, and it may very well kill me. I take a last deep breathe, and a eerie clarity comes over me as I stare up at Crona.

"Crona, I've always been afraid of falling in love, because I always believed that if you do, you'll become weak and you'll only end up being hurt in the end. That's what happened to my mama, and I didn't want to go through the same pain she went through. So I pushed you away, because I was afraid that the feelings I had toward you we're feelings of love, and I didn't know how to deal with them, I was just to afraid to even try." I pause trying to calm my rapid heart beat. "But I don't want to be afraid anymore. I know I'm strong enough to survive any pain that may come with love, as long as I have you by my side. I don't want it to be anyone else, only you, because you're the only one who's ever made me feel this way. So what I'm trying to say is..." I squeeze my eyes shut and shout the word I've been holding back for so long. "I love you Crona!"

The room goes silent, and I can feel eyes boring into me. With ever pasting second that ticks by on the clock it feels like I'm cracking open, and soon all of me will shatter, leaving me nothing more then exposed and afraid. Just as I'm about to reach that point I feel arms wrap around my shoulders. They're warm and strong, though thin, and the contact makes my heart rate spike sky high, my stomach's doing flips inside of me. It's a strange and amazing feeling, making me feel fuzzy all over, sending heat into my face and a smile to my lips.

"Maka." It's that confident voice again. "Do you mean all that?"

I nod my head and suddenly I feel like I'm about to cry. "Yes I meant very word!"

I hear him sigh and he holds me tighter. "I'm so happy, I love you too Maka."

I let the tears slip out and pull back to look at him trying to get my words out through soft hiccups and sobs. "Crona, I-I want to do all that sappy romantic crap you read about in paperback romance novels. I want to k-kiss in the rain, and have us hold each other when the other is scared. I w-want to take care of you when you're sick, and have us stand by each other though a-all adversities. Crona I want to be a cliché with you!"

He looks at me surprised and then suddenly he's laughing, a hearty laugh that makes me feel happy, and startled at the same time. "Wh-What are you laughing at?"

He smiles at me and my heart skips a beat. "I've never heard you talk like this! It's lovely!"

I can't hold back a large sob as I throw myself into his arms. "Crona, I love you! I love you so much!"

He lifts my chin, and smiles down at me. "I know, you've told me quiet a few times now."

I blush, he's never teased me before, and I strangely like it. He reverts back to his normal flustered self quickly but I'm just as happy with him in any form. "S-So, um, what do we do now?"

"I think we're support to kiss..." I blush. My first kiss was with Kid but that wasn't consented, so I'm curious as to what it will feel like.

"R-Right now!?" He gets a dizzy look and I steady him.

"N-No! We don't have to kiss r-right now!"

"Oh for Death sake! Quit being such a pansy ass and kiss the she-pig!" Ragnorok suddenly pops out from Cronas back, insulting us in the process.

"I'm not a pan-" Crona tries to defend himself but gets cut off when Ragnorok pushes him into me, colliding our lips together. It hurts a bit, the initial click of teeth grazing each other, and I let out a small groan, before realize exactly what's happening. When I finally wrap my mind around the fact that were kissing, I close my eye, trying to imagine we're somewhere wonderful, just us two. His kiss is tender and sweet, and his lips feel so soft against mine. It's bliss and I feel like I'm flying higher into the clouds, my body's slowly drifting farther into the stratosphere. I'm brought back to earth when I hear and sound, loud and roaring, like...cheering?

I break the kiss to see that the entire classroom had been watching the whole spectacle, now cheering us on as we show our love to the world. I blush a dark red that covers most of my face. 'All these people where watching, the whole time! I completely forgot we where standing in front of an entire classroom!'

"Way to go Maka!" A random girl shouts.

"Crona you lucky dog!" A boy hollers.

"You're so cute together!"

"I thought he was a girl!"

"No he's a boy!"

"It wouldn't matter either way, don't be a homophobe!"

"I'm not!"

We exit the class room, as the chatter turns in a different direction, hand and hand running through the halls. I feel young, free, alive. But most of all I just feel happy. Man, I've really turned into a sap, I hope I don't start writing my stories to lovey-dovey, now that I have inspiration on hand at all time. That would make them cliché. And our love is one hundred percent original.

**Was it good? I hope you all liked it! *cough**cough* darn this influenza! Rate and Review and I'll love you! (It rhymes... I'm being random, sorry (•))It's like 6 am, and I've been up all night writing, so please send me some lovely review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Oh my gosh, I'm so so so so so sorry it took me so long, school started and I've been super busy! But I'm so happy with how this one turned out! Final chapter everyone, hope you like! **

**I Don't Believe In Love**

**Ch 9: I Do Believe In Love**

It's almost time, maybe only a few minutes until the moment of fruition finally comes. It's been two weeks since Crona and I started officially dating and I've never felt this happy before. It's always been strange to watch lovey-dovey couple running around, and then to suddenly be one of those lovey couples... It's a shock to say the least.

Right now we're sitting outside at a picnic table, underneath the giant oak tree. The leaves have changed into lovely bright colors, that seem to flicker in the breeze just like a candles flame. His knee won't stop bouncing as he looks up at it anxiously.

"Do you think it'll happen soon?" He looks over at me with an excited smile. I smile too.

"Any moment now."

"O-okay..." He goes back to looking up at the tree in anticipation, and I go back to reading until he speaks again.

"I-It's happening! Maka the leaves are starting to fall!" He pulls at my arm and I stand as he does, looking up to see the first few leaves creeping down, followed by another dozen, then another hundred, until they're all coming down, some slowly drifting, others getting caught in the breeze and spun around.

Then I start running, dragging Crona along behind me, just as the first leaf hits the ground, and start spinning and dancing in the amazing colors. It really is like we're dance in a giant flame, consumed by the orange and red and yellow of the falling vegetation. Crona stands there smiling, that smile that makes my heart swell and my body feel light. I take his hands and we start spinning around in circles, leaves coming down on us like think rain, laughter bubbling up from our lips.

We spin and spin until we finally fall, laying in the leaves and start making angels, getting ourselves dirty in the process, but we're still happy nonetheless. When all but a few leaves still remain on the trees outstretched branches our giggles finally subside. We lay next to each other, and when I roll over to face him, he does the same.

"Thank you Maka." He brushes a strand of hair out of my face.

"For what?"

"For being my friend, for staying by me, for helping my through all my difficulties, for never giving up on me, so seeing the leaves fall with me..." He looks up and blushes. "For loving me."

I press our foreheads together and close my eyes, enjoying the simple fact that I'm with him.

"I'm the one who should be thanking you Crona." I murmur softly to him. "You're the only person I could ever love, and to have you love me back... It's the greatest gift anyone could ever have."

He inches closer to me and wraps his arms around my waist, my hands resting in his chest, feeling the steady beat of his heart. He places small butterfly kisses upon my lips, sweetly, softly. My eye lids suddenly feel heavy, and I let them close.

"I'll always love you Maka." He whispers. His voice sounds tired, but sure.

"Thank you Crona, thank you for teaching me how to believe in love."


End file.
